


Fictober drabble #27

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [27]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e11 Shattered, F/M, Fictober 2018, Memories, Not Beta Read, Temporal Prime Directive (Star Trek), Time Travel, Timelines, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "Remember, you have to remember."





	Fictober drabble #27

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Remember, you have to remember."

You have a headache.

Weird may be part of the job, but this day has been _insane_. _Voyager_ fragmented across time. Kidnapped by the traitor you’re pursuing. Wild tales of your future escapades ... together?

Not tales. Losing crew -- years on end, wandering the galaxy alone -- happened. Will happen, unless you change the future, somehow.

He says the two of you will never cross some barriers. What has not happened, in your future, his past?

How badly do you want to know?

It’s all moot, unless you can remember what you’ve learned today, when time resets.

Remember, Kathryn. You have to remember.


End file.
